Accidentally In Love
by TonylovesFany
Summary: She handed him a note that said I love you... 'it was sticking on your shirt' she said...[ONESHOT] [HHr] [complete]


Notes: I was eating breakfast, when this idea came to my mind…

Anyway, please, read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...

Accidentally In Love

"You know what," a voice spoke. The voice was croaking and he looked up where the voice was coming from, "I think… I think me and Ron… I think we weren't really cut out to be for each other…"

Hermione Jane Granger never looked so vulnerable, until now. Her shoulders and arms were shaking, her eyes were puffy and red, and her hiccups echoed through her quiet flat. He frowned at the sight, "Don't say that…" he said placing a hand on top of her shoulders.

Hermione had another fight with best friend and freshly dubbed 'ex-boyfriend' Ron Weasley.

"Why Harry? Why? Am I that bad of a person?!" she asked as tears stream down her face. The arm that was placed on her shoulders immediately snaked around her and engulfed her in a tight but comforting embrace. "No, you're not… I think he was just being a git at that time…" he said, hoping lighten up her mood.

She chuckled lightly; he looked down at her and placed a hand over her cheeks. Using his thumb, he brushed her tears away and smiled at her, "There, you look all better now…"

She smiled sadly at him, making his smile turn into a broad grin. "Hey I know! Do you know what I do when I'm sad?" he asked still smiling. She couldn't help but smile back, "No…" she sighed.

He pulled away from their hug, and immediately grabbed her arm. "C'mon… I know a place where you can forget all about your problem…"

She stood firmly on her ground, "Harry, it's getting late…" she said in a motherly tone, her voice still laced with a hint of sadness. He looked at her, "Oh, come on Hermione, just this time? I promise you won't regret it!" his mouth twitching into a lopsided grin.

She had her doubts, but she nodded, fully trusting her best friend. She let him guide her out of her flat.

The crickets chirping and the occasional sound of the passing cars filled the sound barrier on the almost empty sidewalk. Hermione decided to ask where Harry was taking her. He simply looked at her and said that it was a surprise.

After mindlessly walking around town, Harry placed both his hands on Hermione's eyes, "No peaking…" he said childishly. She smiled nodded. Slowly, they walked and Hermione heard a loud booming noise, "Harry, just where are we?" she asked grabbing his hands, carefully jerking his hands away from her eyes. "Surprise!" he exclaimed like a six-year old.

Her mouth fell hanging open, "Harry, we're… we're…" she couldn't finish her statement because he cut her in, "We're in the arcade!" he said enthusiastically. "Oh…" she said sounding a little less surprised. He grabbed her arm, "Hurry up will you?" he said tugging her arm.

Her heart was racing, she was nervous; she had never been inside an arcade before… 'I mean, sure, I passed the local arcade in my neighborhood when I was little, but I never dared to even take a step inside of it…' Harry's voice broke her thoughts.

"Hermione… here, give it a try…" Harry said, handling what seemed to be an oversized cotton bud. She took it with a raised eyebrow, "What this?" she asked; she noticed that she was in front of a contraption with holes on it. She read the caption of the contraption, "Whack the weasel…" she smirked, 'Ooh, the irony…' she thought as she gripped the oversized cotton bud with a vice-like grip.

Harry placed a coin inside the contraption and on cue; a loud booming noise reached her ears and plastic weasels popped up from the holes, "Harry, what do I do?!?" she asked in a frantic tone.

He looked at her with a confused expression, "You mean you've never played this before?"

"For Merlin's sake, Harry, do I look like someone who plays these things?" she said irritably as she rolled her eyes. Harry couldn't help but grin, "Yeah! Of course you do!" he said with sarcasm. She found herself smiling back.

"So what do I do?" Hermione said in a collected tone. Harry took hold of Hermione's hands and whacked a weasel. A loud, high pitched tone came from the machine. Hermione's mouth turned into a big 'O'. Releasing his grip on the whacker, Hermione immediately turned berserk.

She was whacking the weasels with such speed that people around them started to assemble around them.

When the game was finished, people around them applauded. She stopped on her tracks and looked at Harry, who was also clapping his hands, "You got the highest score…" he pointed to and electronic devise that said, 'you got the highest score, congratulations!'

He looked at her, "And you say you've never played this game before…"

She playfully swatted his arm, "Well, I am the brightest witch of our age…" she said like it was nothing. He smiled, "Hey," he nudged her, "Wanna play that?" he pointed to a basketball machine. She shrugged, "Okay…"

_**Moments later…**_

"Harry…" Hermione asked as she rode a swing. They had just finished their adventure in the arcade and they settled for the neighborhood playground. Hermione was riding to and from on the swing while Harry sat, dormant in his swing.

"Thanks…" she continued, not looking at him. Harry slowly moved backwards, and removed his feet off the ground, making him go forward. "It's nothing, really…" he said casually. Hermione smiled inwardly, 'Just leave it to Harry in making me feel better…' she thought.

A drop of water fell down and landed on her cheek. She stopped and looked up, even if it was dark, she could outline thick clouds. Another drop of rain fell, and another… and another…

Harry stopped and gently took Hermione's arm. Removing his jacket, he placed his jacket on top of her head and took her under the shade of a leafy tree.

"Merlin, I'm so sorry… Hermione…" he looked at her with a frown, but then his frown turned upside-down. Hermione had a goofy smile which soon erupted to fits of laughter. Her voice reached his ears like soft orchestral music, soothing him.

She took hold of his arm and guided her in the middle of the playground, still laughing. He smiled. Hermione took a seat on the merry-go-round and started twirling it. Harry jump aboard the ride and laughed, looking up above the sky. Hermione sat, with her hand raised, taking the feel of the soft, cool raindrops.

They looked like insane people, but they didn't care, after all, they enjoyed the rain. "Harry…" she whispered slowly. "Yeah?" he replied. For once in this day, he saw her grin broadly and happily, "Thanks!"

He smiled cockily, "No prob, 'Mione!" he said as he sat down. They went round and round on the playground equipment. Hermione wore the jacket of Harry, and turned to see Harry, who was starting to freeze under the rain. "Harry, wanna go home?" she said with a worried face… she didn't want her best friend to get sick, 'What kind of best friend am if I'll get him sick?' she reasoned.

Harry nodded, and Hermione immediately conjured an umbrella and placed it over Harry's. Harry muttered a quick 'thanks'. Hermione took Harry's hand and intertwined it with his, "I just felt like holding my best friend, that's all…" she said when Harry looked at her.

He shrugged and squeezed her hand. Harry kept looking straight forward because of his blush, 'Damn rain, you've given me a cold!' he cursed in his mind. But the he realized, it was the rain that made her happy… and he thanked the rain.

Hermione too was blushing but she was sure why she was blushing, because her best friend was making her feel better.

They reached her flat. "Well, I guess this is it…" Harry said disappointedly. She frowned, "Yeah…" she murmured. "Um… Wanna go inside?" Hermione said suggestively. He shook his head, "I've got work tomorrow…" he said. "Oh…" she uttered under her breath. "Okay… goodnight, Harry…" she said, forcing herself to be happy. "Goodnight, 'Mione…" he said in a manner that was less than enthusiastic.

He spun and started to walk to his flat. A phrase was caught by his ears, "I love you…" Hermione said.

Harry literally stopped, "What?" he mumbled, turning to Hermione who was beaming at him. "I love you…" she said. She walked up to him and made him turn around. He felt something was pulled from his shirt. Hermione handed him a note that said 'I love you'. "It was sticking on the back of your shirt" she said in a 'matter-of-fact' tone.

He laughed, 'Well, that's a first…' he thought. He was about to turn around, but before he could, she engulfed him in a hug. "But I meant what I said…" she whispered soothingly.

He initially blushed and felt numb to everything; he forgot the rain and he no longer felt that he was freezing… he no longer felt that his sneakers were starting to get way too small for him, he forgot the itch in his back, he felt numb to his racing heart, and he could no longer think. He just felt her, as if she was revolving around him.

"You're my best friend and I love you for that… and I'm very thankful because you stuck beside me since, I can vaguely remember…" she said honestly. Harry frowned inwardly, but forced a smile. "Your welcome, 'Mione!" he said ruffling her hair.

'What am I thinking… we're best friends… nothing romantic between us… Our relationship is purely platonic!' he reasoned, trying hard to convince himself that his sadness was unnecessary.

"But…" she continued, "I've just realized that my best friend is the only one who makes my heart race, my face all hot and red, my knees weak, and my hands all shaky… I also seem to think about him when I'm alone… I also have the urge to hug and comfort my best friend whenever he's down… I always seem to want to know more about him, like his undeniable soft spot for chocolate chip cookies and his resentment for his green peas… and I feel the responsibility of helping him whenever he's in need…" she was about to continue what she was saying until Harry's lips crashed on hers. She was surprised at first, but she soon found out that she was kissing back.

When they lunged for air, they broke apart. He smiled at her, and she smiled at him. "I'm so stupid to not realize it sooner…" he said, giving her an embrace. She wrapped her arms around his chest and hugged him tighter. The warmth they shared was more than enough to neglect the rain's freezing waters.

"I love you…" he said, tucking a wet lock of hair on her ears. "I love you too…" she said as she tiptoed and kissed his cheek. The note that he clutched fell down on the floor, upon closer inspection, it read, 'I love you… Hermione…'


End file.
